De amor y máquinas
by Karen Hikari
Summary: Quizás las máquinas y el amor no eran tan diferentes como parecía a primera vista; ambos tenían su propia forma de actuar, y conquistarlos era un arte que pocos dominaban, y ambos, solos, tenían una fuerza impresionante. Pero juntos, se dio cuenta Afrodita, tenían la capacidad de llevar vida a donde no la había.


**¡Hola de nuevo!** **Bueno, como ya es costumbre, esta historia surgió en una conversación con ese amigo mío durante clase de historia. Inicialmente se trataba de dos historias distintas, pero finalmente me di cuenta de que podía ligarlas y formar una sola, así que aquí está.**

 **Es la última de la trilogía con Hefesto y Afrodita (¿qué estoy diciendo?). No, ya, en serio. Sí va a ser la última vez que trabaje con estos dos, al menos por un tiempo y hasta nuevo aviso.**

 **Como sea, los dejo para que lean. ¡Espero que la disfruten!**

* * *

 ** _De amor y máquinas_**

* * *

Había muchas cosas que podían decirse de un dios como Hefesto, y sin embargo, una de ellas no era que destacara en las conversaciones, como atestiguaba, pues… cualquiera que hubiera intentado hablar con él alguna vez.

El pequeño asunto de las conversaciones monosilábicas de Hefesto realmente había constituido un problema para Afrodita durante los primeros años de su matrimonio, ya que la diosa del amor tenía la costumbre de hablar hasta por los codos, pero con el paso de los siglos, Afrodita había aprendido a convivir con el silencio, y lidiaba con él bastante bien, aunque eso no quería decir que fuera a estarse callada si alguien se mostraba dispuesto a escucharla.

En ese momento ambos dioses se encontraban sentados en la sala que compartían, el sillón de cada uno tan distinto como distintas eran sus personalidades, el de Afrodita una silla alta, con un respaldo ancho, con toques en dorado, lo mismo que los descansabrazos a sus lados, con el cojín del mueble de un rosa palo; el de Hefesto, por el contrario era más bien una silla tosca sin nada que la hiciera particularmente distinta a un simple pedazo de hierro, pues era difícil encontrarle forma, más aún la de una silla.

Ambos sillones se encontraban separados únicamente por una pequeña mesa circular, en un tono oscuro. Lo mismo que los dioses, juntos en cuanto a relación física, pero irremediablemente separados en pensamiento.

Afrodita, en instancia, se encontraba enfrascada en la lectura de La dama de las camelias, tratando de concentrarse en su libro a pesar de los martillazos que Hefesto le daba a una pieza de latón a un escaso medio metro de ella.

Sin embargo, por alguna razón que Afrodita no conseguía explicarse, esos martillazos eran de lo más esporádicos, y con más frecuencia de la escuchaba el crujir metálico del latón se hallaba sintiendo los ojos de Hefesto sobre ella, lo cual realmente comenzaba a enervarla.

Con un suspiro ahogado cerró el libro súbitamente sobre su regazo.

–¿Sí? –preguntó, encarando a Hefesto con el ceño fruncido.

El dios del fuego apenas arqueó una ceja, martillo en mano.

–¿De qué hablas? –masculló duramente.

–¿Qué quieres? –preguntó Afrodita, directamente, como era su costumbre.

En respuesta, Hefesto simplemente se encogió de hombros y le dedicó un gruñido gutural antes de volver la vista a lo que fuera que estaba construyendo, aunque durante un momento Afrodita habría jurado distinguir un destello de nerviosismo en sus ojos.

Picada por la curiosidad, que era algo tan característico de ella como su incesante plática, Afrodita dejó el libro cerrado sobre su regazo y se inclinó sobre su lado derecho, mirando a Hefesto con toda su atención.

–¿Qué te pasa? –murmuró, más suavemente que la vez anterior, casi en un ronroneo, parpadeando coquetamente a pesar de que Hefesto no podía verla.

Hefesto gruñó nuevamente y masculló algo ininteligible entre dientes, pero a Afrodita sus maneras, hostiles a primera vista, no le resultaban extrañas, y en lugar de presionarlo volviendo a preguntar en voz alta qué era lo que lo molestaba, ella se limitó a mantener la mirada fija en su esposo, sabiendo que llegaría el momento en el que Hefesto estaría demasiado incómodo debido a su escrutinio y tendría que decirle lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Y justo como Afrodita sabía que terminaría pasado, no habían transcurrido más de cinco minutos de ese silencio expectante cuando Hefesto se vio obligado a bajar el martillo y elevar la vista, encarando a Afrodita por primera vez.

Se miraron fijamente un segundo, antes de que Hefesto volviera la vista al suelo, con los hombros gachos, suspirando atropelladamente.

–¿Sí? –volvió a inquirir Afrodita suavemente.

Con un nuevo suspiro, Hefesto alcanzó un par de tuercas de sobre la mesa y comenzó a jugar con ellas entre sus manos.

–Tengo un hijo –masculló finalmente en voz baja. Afrodita enarcó una ceja. Ésa no era ninguna sorpresa, claro que tenía hijos con otras mujeres, lo mismo que ella con otros hombres, pero no entendía a qué venía eso. Sin embargo, en lugar de decir nada se limitó a esperar a que Hefesto continuara–. Su madre… –dijo Hefesto por fin, quedamente–. Su madre acaba de morir en un incendio, un accidente del taller donde trabajaba –murmuró, mientras sus manos se crispaban en puños.

Los ojos de Afrodita se suavizaron de inmediato. No estaba molesta, no, claro que no.

Hacía varios siglos que ella y Hefesto habían llegado a esa especie de acuerdo tácito. Ella podía irse con quien quisiera, y lo mismo podía hacer Hefesto, a sabiendas ambos de que finalmente tendrían que volver al lado del otro, como estipulaba su inmortal matrimonio.

Afrodita no era una mujer –o una diosa en todo caso– que se preciara de ser celosa. No, de eso nada; el amor cambiaba de dirección lo mismo que el viento, por lo que no, no se sentía ofendida por las amantes de Hefesto, y era por eso que no se molestaba en hacerles la vida miserable a los chicos de la cabaña 9 del Campamento Mestizo, en contra de lo que Hera recomendaba.

Sin embargo, aun dentro de ese matrimonio suyo, tan permisivo y libertino, nunca se hablaba de un tema como de sus descendientes semidivinos o de los padres mortales de éstos. Era un tema que ambos, Hefesto y Afrodita, consciente o inconscientemente, evitaban, por lo que cuando esas palabras dejaron los labios de Hefesto fue fácil para Afrodita darse cuenta de lo mucho que eso debía de estar molestando al dios del fuego. Un momento, ¿no había dicho Hefesto que la mujer había muerto en un incendio?

Eso era una ironía bastante cruel, pensó Afrodita, que esa mujer hubiera muerto debido al mismo elemento que controlaba el padre de su hijo, sin que él hubiera podido hacer nada para salvarla, pues bien sabía Afrodita que si hubiera dependido de Hefesto esa mujer todavía habría estado viva.

Lentamente, casi sin hacer ruido, Afrodita se levantó dejando que su túnica blanca ondeara grácilmente a su alrededor y colocó el libro cerrado sobre el sillón en donde ella había estado hacía un momento. De la misma elegante forma se aproximó al sillón donde estaba Hefesto, tomando su mano izquierda entre las suyas, inclinándose de tal forma que obligara a Hefesto a mirarla a los ojos.

–Las Moiras saben lo que hacen, Hefesto –dijo suavemente, mientras los ojos oscuros de Hefesto la miraban con un estoicismo que ella sabía ocultaba tristeza y resignación–. Aunque a veces nosotros no lo entendamos.

Con un suspiro, Hefesto se desembarazó de las manos de Afrodita y volvió la vista a la olvidada pieza de latón, martillándola con más frecuencia de la que parecía necesaria, con violencia, casi con rabia, aunque Afrodita sabía que Hefesto ni siquiera estaba concentrándose en lo que hacía.

Con una mueca de lástima, Afrodita se levantó, volviendo a su asiento silenciosamente.

Podía ver lo mucho que la muerta de esa joven, sin nombre para ella, había afectado a su esposo, pero de la misma forma sabía que insistirle para que hablara de ella o presionarlo para hacerlo no serviría de nada más que para enfadar al dios del fuego, así que lo dejó retractarse en sus máquinas, sabiendo que él se estaría más cómodo rodeado de piezas metálicas que con ella incordiándolo.

Volvió a abrir su libro y fingió que leía, aunque no podía sino estremecerse cada vez que escuchaba el crujido metálico a su lado.

Era ya cerca de la medianoche cuando Hefesto finalmente bufó, dando por terminado su trabajo, y se levantó, saliendo de la sala de estar pesadamente.

Con una mirada de preocupación, Afrodita volvió la vista al sillón que había ocupado Hefesto hacía unos momentos.

Con algo de sorpresa cayó en la cuenta de que sobre la pequeña mesa que había separado a la pareja ahora relucía un delicado y pequeño florero de latón, junto al cual descansaba el viejo martillo de Hefesto.

Con el fantasma de una sonrisa nostálgica en los labios, Afrodita se levantó lentamente y cogió la pieza metálica entre sus manos para elevarla a sus ojos.

Sobre la brillante superficie del latón relucía ahora un complicado garigoleado que se extendía hasta formar una grácil rosa. El diseño era tan complejo como hermoso, con trazos largos y delicados.

Afrodita no pudo sino sorprenderse ante el hecho de que golpes tan violentos hubieran podido concluir en algo tan bello y elegante.

Quizás era igual con las personas, pensó, los golpes de la vida eral lo que finalmente convertían a aquellos que los recibían en personas fuertes, valientes y dignas de merecer la admiración de los otros, justo como ese intrincado dibujo. Debajo de la flor, Afrodita distinguió una palabra: Esperanza.

Se extrañó un poco, pero no fue son hasta varios años más tarde que se enteró de que Esperanza había sido el nombre de la joven muerta ese día.

–*–

Pasaron varios años antes de que Afrodita volviera a escuchar siquiera la mención de Esperanza Valdez o de su hijo.

Ocurrió que cerca de siete u ocho años después de la muerte de Esperanza, Afrodita se enteró por una de sus palomas que el hijo de esa mujer finalmente había llegado al Campamento Mestizo y había sido reconocido por su esposo. A pesar de que nunca había visto al chico, la noticia consiguió sacarle una cálida sonrisa.

No lo comentó nada a Hefesto, pero sabía, con sólo mirarlo, que el hecho de que su hijo hubiera llegado al campamento sano y salvo le daba cierta tranquilidad, a pesar de la tensa situación que vivía el Olimpo en ese momento por tener a Hera secuestrada.

Además del problema de Hera, Afrodita no podía sacarse de la cabeza que Percy Jackson estaba desaparecido, y que una de sus parejas favoritas se encontraba en un inminente peligro.

Cuando un par de días más tarde se enteró de que ese mismo hijastro suyo, Leo Valdez, junto con un hijo del mismísimo Zeus, y su propia hija, Piper McLean, se embarcarían en una misión para tratar de encontrar a Hera en un gigantesco dragón metálico, ella no pudo menos que sorprenderse, mientras un sentimiento un tanto amargo la asaltaba.

Eso era lo único que Hefesto podía hacer para ayudar a su hijo, se dio cuenta súbitamente, limitado como estaba no sólo por las ridículas leyes de Zeus sobre cortar el contacto con los mortales, sino también por su propia incapacidad para transmitir sus pensamientos.

Cuando algunos días más tarde le sugirió a su esposo, con todo el tacto que pudo, claro está, que intentara hablar con su hijo a pesar de las prohibiciones de Zeus Afrodita estuvo clara y gratamente sorprendida de que Hefesto le respondiera que ya lo había hecho. Sin apenas ser consciente de ello, una cálida sonrisa apareció en las facciones de la diosa, mientras se sentía henchir de orgullo por su esposo.

–*–

Después de eso le había tomado cierto cariño a ese tal Leo, sin mencionar que estaba enterada de la fuerte amistad que lo unía a su hija Piper.

Fue justo por eso que se enteró.

Afrodita no era uno de los dioses que vigilaba todo el tiempo a sus hijos, pero sí le gustaba mantenerse al tanto de lo que hacían sus hijos, y fue en una de las ocasiones en las que se pasaba para ver a Piper que escuchó a Leo hablar con Piper sobre la difunta Esperanza.

Fue antes de que llegaran a Roma, cuando el _Argo II_ aún se encontraba cruzando las extensas aguas del Atlántico, que Piper bajó a la sala de máquinas para recordarle a Leo que a pesar de los desperfectos que todavía había que arreglar después del incidente en Nueva Roma, él aún tenía que comer.

Habían hablado sobre algunas cosas sin importancia, el clima, lo mal que se ponía Hazel en el barco, y Leo había soltado un par de bromas malas, hasta que Piper finalmente había preguntado por las herramientas que estaba usando.

¿Herramientas? Afrodita tenía suficiente de eso en su propia casa, pero continuó escuchando la plática de los muchachos a pesar de todo.

Leo, justo como cualquier otro miembro de la cabaña 9, había empezado entonces a describir detalladamente cada uno de los instrumentos que descansaban sobre su mesa, como si los conociera de toda la vida, lo que muy probablemente era el caso.

Martillo, destornillador, llave inglesa, taladro, bastaba con nombrarlos para que él soltara una letanía sobre los usos de las herramientas y los diferentes tipos de estilos y variaciones. Era probable que Piper, lo mismo que Afrodita, no estuviera entendiendo nada, pero la diosa sabía que a la chica le bastaba con ver ese brillo en la mirada de Leo y escucharlo hablar de algo que le hacía parecer tan tranquilo y tan en control.

Al menos fue así hasta que Leo levantó el taladro. Esa sonrisa desenfadada que lo caracterizaba se congeló en sus labios mientras volvía la vista al suelo rápidamente. El cuerpo de Piper se tensó de inmediato, a sabiendas de que algo iba mal.

Tras un par de preguntas preocupadas de la chica y algunos intentos fallidos de evasión por parte del chico, Leo terminó por contarle, con el fantasma de una sonrisa en el rostro, que la broca que llevaba en ese momento el taladro, con un intrincado diseño sobre el metal en realidad se trataba de un proyecto en el que su madre, Esperanza, había estado trabajando al momento de su muerte.

Explicó que su madre había querido patentar el diseño de esa broca cuando estuviera listo, con la esperanza de conseguir un buen cargo por los derechos de autor y mejorar así su calidad de vida, lo que finalmente no había podido ser debido a su repentina muerte.

Hacía unos meses, continuó Leo, cuando había llegado al campamento y se había dado cuenta de que tenía esas increíbles fraguas a su disposición había retomado el proyecto, queriendo honrar la memoria de su madre.

Leo prosiguió diciendo que la primera vez que había usado esa herramienta había sido para reparar la cabeza de Hefesto y colocarla en el mascarón de proa.

Con una mirada de tristeza poco usual en sus ojos, Afrodita dejó de escuchar lo que los semidioses decían.

–*–

Ese pequeño detalle conmovió extrañamente a Afrodita, por lo que no se halló tan sorprendida cuando algunos días más tarde su hija consiguió despertar al dragón de bronce utilizando sólo su voz.

No se trataba sólo del embrujahabla, se dio cuenta Afrodita, aunque hubiera resultado útil. No, se trataba de algo más. Se trataba del cariño. Del cariño con el que ese chico, Leo, había reparado al dragón. Del cariño que había imprimido en cada parte del trabajo, desde la broca que había usado hasta los remaches y los ojos de rubí de la enorme cabeza de bronce. Del cariño y las ansias por proteger a sus amigos que Piper había sentido al momento de invocar a Festo. Eran todas esas pequeñas cosas las que finalmente habían despertado al dragón.

Quizás las máquinas y el amor no eran tan diferentes como parecía a primera vista; ambos tenían su propia forma de actuar, y conquistarlos era un arte que pocos dominaban, y ambos, solos, tenían una fuerza impresionante.

Pero juntos, se dio cuenta Afrodita, tenían la capacidad de llevar vida a donde no la había. Juntos tenían la capacidad de cambiar al mundo y salvarlo del fin que Gea planeaba.

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció?**


End file.
